[unreadable] The objective of the research proposal is the design and development of a convergent and efficient strategy for the synthesis of the anti-inflammatory agent, rameswaralide. The preparation of rameswaralide and any analogues would advance their development as potential therapeutic agents for the treatment of a wide variety of inflammatory disorders such as arthritis, psoriasis, and inflammatory bowel disease. The proposed synthesis highlights both a ruthenium-catalyzed [5+2] cycloaddition and a direct catalytic enantioselective aldol reaction as key steps. The successful application of these methods in complex synthesis would provide flexible and practical route for constructing biologically important molecules that are structurally similar to rameswaralide. [unreadable] [unreadable]